Portal Storm (LL)
"Portal Storm" is the third episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis This episode is about a strange quantum storm that forms near Legoland and inside the facility an alien is let loose. Plot A new day at Legoland... Jack is in the main command room in the main space port. He is talking to everyone who currently worked in there. They would be called the command crew, they would run Legoland if Jack the boss or any of the second or third in command were not present. James entered the room and said to jack that he had those reports he wanted. Jack then asks whats the status of Legoland. James says that the Plasma Dome is working at 100% efficiency and that mining has commenced a few miles from Legoland to get raw materials. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and thunder is heard. Jack and James run out of the main command room to see whats going on. In the skies just on the edge of the horizon a large storm is seen forming, blue lightning is seen jumping from the surface to the clouds. James then says he does not think that this is a normal storm. The intro sequence and titles then appear. In the alien research lab Luther is seen analising some DNA from the Crystalline alien Legoland had recovered from Dr. Infernos base under the surface of Celios. His colleague enters the room and asks if there has been any new developments. Luther says that the being state is not part of an evolutionary cycle, it looks as if it has been mutated from other species and binded with the energy of the Celios Crystals. He then asks Dr. Pittman to pass him the genetic sample so he can conduct a DNA scan. Back in the man command room Jack and James ask John and Dave whats going on with the storm. They say that it is not a normal storm, spatial distortions were being detected as well as a growing number of Dechyons. They said that it must be a Portal Storm. James asks if we are in any danger, Dave says that the strom current position poses no threat to them but if it moves towards them if could be. Jacks asks them to closely monitor the situation and alert him if anything happens. Jack then asks James to take him around the facility and discuss the recent changes that have been made. Firstly they visit the engineering bay. James tells him that handheld communication devices are being manufactured for all employees. Next they pass Mitch in another area of the main space port. He says that he is currently working a=on more equipment to take out on missions. They them walk over to the chemical labs, there they were greated by Billy Han and Susanne Gates. They run the lab and produce chemical solutions for all sorts of purposes as well as researching new ones. They are also developing the HEV Suit. Luther walks in and he is greeted by everyone. Luther gives a small tbe to Billy Han. He says its a Bio Container filled with some of the Crystalline aliens blood, he wishes for the workers at the chemical lab to examin it to see what its made up of. He was then on his way. Billy Han then asked Susanne Gates to preapare the sample for analises. James then said to Jack that all of the lbs are now up and running and starting there research into new areas of science. They then walk into the crystal lab, Slick is seen experimenting on some of the Celios Crystals found under the ground. He says he thinks he has found a way to increase their output using Ions but he has yet to test his theory. Jack and James then continue on to the warehouse. Jack notices that lots of the equipment has gone from in there. James says that as the drilling is done they are going to use the equipment in other areas of Legoland. James then asks if they can take down the warehouse as they don't need it any more, the elevator down to Dr. Infernos base will remain though. James says that the space is needed for more labs. Jack says he will think about it. Back at the main command room Dave and John are monitoring the status of the Portal Storm. Dave detects an increase in Dechyons and tells Jack to get back there. John explains that the storm is getting bigger. James asks how it could of formed. Dave says that it is probably the Ion trails from all of Legolands vehicles reacting with something in the atmosphere. They say that apart from some strong winds and cold weather it still poses no threat to Legoland . At the small Mining Colony a few hundred kilometers from Legoland send a supply ship back to them with samples of the material they have found. The ship gets caught in the storm and registers high spatial anomaly fluctuations before the ship is torn apart and crashes on the ground. Luther returns to his alien research lab and asks Dr. Pittman to prepare an injection of adrenalin to and bring the Crystalline alien out of hibernation that it seemed to be in. It starts to work and the alien shkes violently before copllapsing back down on the bed it was laied on. Dr. Pittman said that it was dead. The two scientists give up and head to the cafeteria for some lunch. They lock up the lab and leave. At the main control room Dave informs everyone that one of their ships had been destroyed because of the storm. Jack is annoyed before saying that they need to get rid of it before it gets so big it engulfs the whole of Legoland. James agrees and says that we should get some more information about the storm so we can find a way to shut it down. Suddenly everything shakes as a blue wave bursts out of the eye of the storm and propagates toward the facility. When it arrives vehicles and equipment are thrown up in the air as if the wave creates areas of antigravity. The facility takes in or damage but its enough to make them send out a team straight away. Mitch is called in to operate the equipment when they fly into it. He says that they are crazy and he would only do it if they send in the best pilot they got. Jack orders John Mace to pilot it and Dave Fisher would go with them as he is adventurous and will help operate the equipment. They take off in the HSS Dauntless heading straight for the Portal Storm. Luther returns to his lab only to find the alien has gone. He alerts security at the main control room but they say that Mitch has gone on a mission and can not help. Dr. Pittman enters and says that the creature was dead. Luther thinks that it just when in to a deeper hibernation and then awoke itself when it felt the energy wave from the Portal Storm. Now they have a deadly alien running around Legoland to deal with. They hear a scream from the chemical labs and both of them run over there. When they get there they find Billy Han with a Laser Pistol and Susanne Gates hidng behind the labs main desk. They say with horror in there voice that it jumped into the radiation vat. Luther slowly approached it and suddenly the creature jumps out and runs out of the lab. The two scientists decide to gear up and hunt it down. They head for the main space port. Onboard the HSS Dauntless, John warns the crew about the turbulence that they will encounter as soon as they approach the border of the storm while Mitch and Dave prepare the equipment. John says that the Force Field around the ship will need to be turned off to do the experiments and that even more turbulence will affect the ship when it does, he tells them to work quickly. They arrive at the centre of the storm and deactivate the Force Field. As the ship shakes violently Mitch and Dave activate the equipment. Mitch passes the Gaseous Containment Chamber to Dave so he can get an air sample before passing him the Microdistortion Scanner. Mitch also monitored a standard Scanner to get more results. Finally, Dave uses the Quantum Resonance Spectrometer before diving back into the ship and ordering to go back to Legoland. The ship gets struck by a stream of portal energy and starts to fall. One of the nacelles breaks off and John watches it fly into an anomaly and teleport out of existence. Being the brilliant pilot John is he managed to glide out and land ruggedly just next to Legoland. Luther and Dr. Pittman go to Mitches room in the main space port and take a 12 Gauge Shotgun and a Desert Eagle. They then use a Scanner to track residual signatures that emanate from it. They discover that it had gone down into Dr. Infernos base. The two of them reluctantly go down there. The place is a lot more lit up now with large artificial light brought down from Legoland down there. They detect the monster and it jumps out at them. They shoot but miss. They then witness some of the Crystalline monsters murgde together to create a new crystal monster 4 times the size of the orininal one. They shoot again with direct hits but this new monster is much stronger. They run for the surface. They go up in the elevator and from out of the window they see the alien climbing up the walls of the shaft. Dr. Pittman shoots through the glass and hits it but it carries on. The whole team reconvene back at the main control room to decide what to do next. James says that he has analysed the results and came to the conclusion that Legoland ships Ion trail were like a catalyst and triggered the damaged space-time that existed there to warp even more producing Dechyons that lead to the production of the Portal Storm. Jack orders them to find a way to fix it, James says that he might be able to do it if they use a Resonance Reversal. James orders the scientists and engineers to quickly put together a Quantum Oscillator Antenna and then they will connect it to the Quantum Oscillator James was working on and load it all onto the ship. They agree and prepare for the mission. Luther and Dr. Pittman arrive at the surface along with the giant Crystalline alien. It runs through the facility smashing things whiles chasing the two scientists. They get in a truck and drive out of legoland onto the grand range headed for the Portal Storm. The Crystalline still chases after them. Both of the scientist shoot at it whiles driving. The nacelle on the HSS Dauntless was ripped off and so the ship was out of action. The instead intended to use the main Transport Shuttle they just finished building. The ship has minimal shields so the scientists and engineers quickly fitted it with some makeshift Force Field generators. Mitch shouted "Hold on to your butts!". James , John and Mitch boarded the ship and headed to the storm. The turbulence was horrendous, the only way they could activate the device is if they opened up the roof of the ship, the did so and became exposed to the gale force wind. John was blowout of the ship but managed to hold on to an external handle. Luther and Dr. Pittman were driving in a truck but suddenly another anomaly wave burst out of the Portal Storm causing the ground beneath them to be completely churn up. The track was hurled into the air and landed upside down. They both got out, they were injured. Suddenly the truck flew up into the air and phases out of existence as it entered a spatial anomaly created by the storm, their weapons were in it. The Crystalline was close behind, they had no means of defence. James climbed onto the roof of the Transport Shuttle to save John. He got his hand and pulled him inside. They then activated the Quantum Oscillator. James ordered John to activate the antenna when the Quantum Oscillator was generating a Quantum Field with the same phase variance as the giant spatial anomaly above them. He did it and a blue wave rippled out from the antenna. The storm got even fercer. A giant wave of energy was sent out from the centre of the Portal Storm pulling the Crystalline into a portal. The scientists were saved. The storms range reached its pinnacle before quite quickly fading away. James read out the Dechyon readings as it started to decrease until it was zero. The storm had gone. The Transport Shuttle returned back to Legoland heavily damaged. They had done it. Back at the main command room Luther and Dr. Pittman said that just having Mitch and his guns is no where near enough security for Legoland. Mitch then said he would be willing to make a security team and train up members of Legoland as guards rather then scientists or engineers. The last scene is at the small Mining Colony not too far away from Legoland. There some miners are doing a scan of the rocks underground. They conducted a giant scan that would reveal all kinds of mineral fields deep below the surface. They discovered a very strange reading. One of them shouted to the other "Get Jack over here now! We are reading Mactryon particles" The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1